Yummy Yummy (1998 video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Greg in promo picture JeffinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Jeff in promo picture. MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpeg|Anthony in promo picture. AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg Yummy Yummy Behind The Scenes Pic.png|Behind the scenes Screenshots Main video gallery File:YummyYummy1998Opening1.png File:YummyYummy1998Opening2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:YummyYummy1998Opening3.png YummyYummy1998titlecard.jpg|Title card File:YummyYummy1998Opening4.jpg|The Big Red Car File:YummyYummy(1998)1.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook File:YummyYummy(1998)2.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy(1998)3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)4.png|Mashed Bananas File:YummyYummy(1998)5.png File:YummyYummy(1998)6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)7.png File:YummyYummy(1998)8.png File:YummyYummy(1998)9.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" File:YummyYummy(1998)10.png File:YummyYummy(1998)11.png File:YummyYummy(1998)12.png File:YummyYummy(1998)13.png File:YummyYummy(1998)14.jpg File:HotPotatotitlecard1.png File:HotPotatotitlecard2.jpg|Hot Potato File:YummyYummy(1998)15.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy(1998)16.png File:YummyYummy(1998)17.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)18.jpg|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)19.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)20.png|"Gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)21.png|Mashed Banana File:YummyYummy(1998)22.png File:YummyYummy(1998)23.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)24.jpg|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)25.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)26.png File:YummyYummy(1998)27.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)28.jpg|''"WHOO!!"'' BlueSkyFootage-1998.jpg|Blue Sky Footage File:YummyYummy(1998)29.jpg|''"OK, everyone! Here's Dorothy!"'' File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard1.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard2.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)29.png|Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)30.jpg|Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)32.png File:YummyYummy(1998)33.png File:YummyYummy(1998)34.png|Clare and Cassie File:YummyYummy(1998)35.png File:YummyYummy(1998)36.png|Sian and Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)37.png|Jessie, Greg, Dorothy, Emma, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)38.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey!" File:YummyYummy(1998)39.png File:YummyYummy(1998)40.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)41.png|Greg and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)42.png|Dorothy mowing File:YummyYummy(1998)43.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)44.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)45.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard File:YummyYummy(1998)46.png File:YummyYummy(1998)47.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)48.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)49.png File:YummyYummy(1998)50.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and the Wiggly Colored Dancers File:YummyYummy(1998)51.jpg|Anthony in a stationmaster hat File:YummyYummy(1998)52.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pufferbillies" File:YummyYummy(1998)53.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard1.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard2.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard3.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard4.jpg|Pufferbillies File:Pufferbilliestitlecard5.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard6.png File:Pufferbilliestitlecard7.png File:YummyYummy(1998)54.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)55.png File:YummyYummy(1998)56.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)57.png File:YummyYummy(1998)58.png File:YummyYummy(1998)59.png File:YummyYummy(1998)60.png File:YummyYummy(1998)61.png File:YummyYummy(1998)62.png File:YummyYummy(1998)63.png File:YummyYummy(1998)64.png File:YummyYummy(1998)65.png File:YummyYummy(1998)66.jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers File:YummyYummy(1998)67.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)68.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:YummyYummy(1998)69.png|"Not having any much luck." File:YummyYummy(1998)70.png|"Maybe you should ask Henry to show you himself. He's just over there." File:YummyYummy(1998)71.png|"Great idea, Captain!" File:YummyYummy(1998)72.png|"See ya!" File:YummyYummy(1998)73.png|Murray, Henry, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)74.png|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." File:Henry'sDancetitlecard1.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard2.jpg|Henry's Dance File:Henry'sDancetitlecard5.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)75.jpg|Jeff and Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)76.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)77.png File:YummyYummy(1998)78.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)79.jpg|The Fishettes File:YummyYummy(1998)80.png File:YummyYummy(1998)81.png File:YummyYummy(1998)82.png File:YummyYummy(1998)83.png File:YummyYummy(1998)84.png File:YummyYummy(1998)85.png File:YummyYummy(1998)86.jpg|Tom, Cassie and Joey File:YummyYummy(1998)87.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)88.png File:YummyYummy(1998)89.png File:YummyYummy(1998)90.png File:YummyYummy(1998)91.png File:YummyYummy(1998)92.png File:YummyYummy(1998)93.jpg|Murray and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)94.png File:YummyYummy(1998)95.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" File:YummyYummy(1998)96.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)97.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur is walking to her garden for her roses File:YummyYummy(1998)98.jpg|Captain and Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)99.jpg|Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship File:YummyYummy(1998)100.jpg|Greg and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)101.jpg|Henry the Octopus is walking to the ocean to have a swim File:YummyYummy(1998)102.jpg|Greg and Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)103.jpg|Wags the Dog is running to dig up some bones File:YummyYummy(1998)104.jpg|And what about Jeff? File:YummyYummy(1998)105.jpg|Jeff's sleepwalking File:YummyYummy(1998)106.jpg|''"Jeff? Come back here Jeff! Wake up Jeff! Wake up!"'' File:Walktitlecard1.png File:Walktitlecard2.png File:Walktitlecard3.jpg|Walk File:Walktitlecard4.png File:YummyYummy(1998)107.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)108.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)109.png|Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)110.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)111.png File:YummyYummy(1998)112.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)113.png|Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)114.png File:YummyYummy(1998)115.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:YummyYummy(1998)116.png|Murray, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)117.png File:YummyYummy(1998)118.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)119.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)120.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)121.png File:YummyYummy(1998)122.png File:YummyYummy(1998)123.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)124.png File:YummyYummy(1998)125.png File:YummyYummy(1998)126.png|Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)127.png|Henry, Jeff, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:YummyYummy(1998)128.png File:YummyYummy(1998)129.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)130.png|Captain and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)131.jpg|Wags and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)132.png File:YummyYummy(1998)133.jpg|Christopher, Dominic, Anthony, Ceili, and Thomas File:YummyYummy(1998)134.png File:YummyYummy(1998)135.png File:YummyYummy(1998)136.png File:YummyYummy(1998)137.png File:YummyYummy(1998)138.png File:YummyYummy(1998)139.jpg File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard1.png File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard2.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard3.png|Clare File:YummyYummy(1998)140.png File:YummyYummy(1998)141.jpg|Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)142.png File:YummyYummy(1998)143.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)144.png File:YummyYummy(1998)145.png File:YummyYummy(1998)146.png File:YummyYummy(1998)147.png File:YummyYummy(1998)148.png File:YummyYummy(1998)149.png File:YummyYummy(1998)150.jpg|Anthony playing the Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)151.png File:YummyYummy(1998)152.png|"Wake up, Jeff." "You're right, Thomas." File:YummyYummy(1998)153.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:YummyYummy(1998)154.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy(1998)155.jpg|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:YummyYummy(1998)156.jpg|Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)157.png File:YummyYummy(1998)158.png File:YummyYummy(1998)159.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard1.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard2.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard3.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard4.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard5.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)160.png|Sian, Emma, and Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)161.png|Cassandra, Emma, and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)162.png File:YummyYummy(1998)163.jpg|Clare and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)164.png File:YummyYummy(1998)165.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)166.jpg|Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)167.png File:YummyYummy(1998)168.png File:YummyYummy(1998)169.jpg|Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)170.jpg|Cassandra File:YummyYummy(1998)171.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)172.png File:YummyYummy(1998)173.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)174.png|Joseph and Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)175.png File:YummyYummy(1998)176.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)177.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)178.png File:YummyYummy(1998)179.png File:YummyYummy(1998)180.png File:YummyYummy(1998)181.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)182.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook File:YummyYummy(1998)183.jpg|Murray holding milk File:YummyYummy(1998)184.jpg|Murray holding flour File:YummyYummy(1998)185.jpg|Murray holding Museli Flakes MurrayholdingHoney.jpg|Murray holding honey File:YummyYummy(1998)187.png File:YummyYummy(1998)188.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard1.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard2.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard3.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard4.png GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)189.png|Anthony, Murray, and Paul File:YummyYummy(1998)190.png|Paul, Greg, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)191.png|Anthony, Murray, Captain, and Paul File:YummyYummy(1998)192.png File:YummyYummy(1998)193.png File:YummyYummy(1998)194.png|Greg, Captain, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)195.png File:YummyYummy(1998)196.png File:YummyYummy(1998)197.png File:YummyYummy(1998)198.png File:YummyYummy(1998)198.png|Paul, Greg, Captain, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)199.png File:YummyYummy(1998)200.png|Captain stealing a tray of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (Stop, thief!) File:YummyYummy(1998)201.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" File:YummyYummy(1998)202.jpg|The Wiggles chasing Captain Feathersword File:YummyYummy(1998)203.jpg|''"We're gonna do some shaking, but first we need to get into our shaking clothes!"'' File:YummyYummy(1998)204.jpg|''"I got a great idea for some shaking clothes!"'' File:YummyYummy(1998)205.jpg|''"Wa-hoo! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes too!"'' File:YummyYummy(1998)206.jpg|''"Wa-hee! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes"'' File:YummyYummy(1998)207.jpg|''"(shrugs)"'' File:ShakyShakytitlecard1.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard2.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard3.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:ShakyShakytitlecard5.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard6.png|"I've got my shaking clothes." File:ShakyShakytitlecard7.png|"I've got my shaking clothes." File:YummyYummy(1998)208.jpg|"I've got my shaking clothes." File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue14.png|"Are you ready to shake? Let's all shake together." File:YummyYummy(1998)209.png File:YummyYummy(1998)210.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)211.png File:YummyYummy(1998)212.jpg|Jeff playing accordion File:YummyYummy(1998)213.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)214.png File:YummyYummy(1998)215.jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)216.jpg|"Shaky!" File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard1.png File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard2.jpg|Teddy Bear Hug File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard3.png TeddyBearHug-1998.jpg GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)219.png ChristopherPowell.jpg|Christopher and his teddy bear JosephinePerez.jpg|Josephine and her teddy bear CeiliMooreinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Ceili and her teddy bear JosephandDominicField.jpg|Joseph and Dominic hugging their teddy bears WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear Dorothy,WagsandtheirTeddyBears.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and their teddy bears DorothyandherTeddyBear.jpg|Dorothy and her teddy bear CaptainandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy holding teddy bears CaptainandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Henry holding teddy bears File:YummyYummy(1998)227.png File:YummyYummy(1998)228.png|Notice that Anthony's acoustic guitar strap has fallen off. File:YummyYummy(1998)229.jpg|Greg introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" File:YummyYummy(1998)230.jpg|Greg saying "Ciao" File:YummyYummy(1998)231.jpg|Murray saying "Bonjour" File:YummyYummy(1998)232.jpg|Jeff saying "Ni huma" File:YummyYummy(1998)233.jpg|Anthony talks about saying "Shalom" File:YummyYummy(1998)234.jpg|The Wiggles standing on platforms File:YummyYummy(1998)235.jpg|The Wiggles and the Havenu Shalom Alechem dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard1.png File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard2.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard3.png GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|Greg singing TheHavenuShalomAlechemDancers.jpg|The Havenu Shalom Alechem dancers RhiannahKitchinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Rhiannah File:YummyYummy(1998)238.png LarissaWrightinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Larissa File:YummyYummy(1998)241.png File:YummyYummy(1998)242.png KristenKnoxinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Kristen ElyssaDawsoninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Elyssa File:YummyYummy(1998)245.png File:YummyYummy(1998)246.png File:YummyYummy(1998)247.png File:YummyYummy(1998)248.png File:YummyYummy(1998)249.png File:IAmADancertitlecard1.png File:IAmADancertitlecard2.png|I Am A Dancer File:IAmADancertitlecard3.png GregSingingIAmaDancer-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)251.png File:YummyYummy(1998)252.png File:YummyYummy(1998)253.jpg|The Wiggly Group ballet dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)254.png|Dorothy ballet dancing GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|''"I'd like to do some magic but there's a few things I need first and I don't have them just yet."'' GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony giving magic cape to Greg GregandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff giving magic hat to Greg GregandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray giving magic wand to Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)259.png|Magic Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)260.png File:YummyYummy(1998)261.png File:YummyYummy(1998)262.png File:YummyYummy(1998)263.png File:YummyYummy(1998)264.png|Greg performing the box of mystery trick File:YummyYummy(1998)265.png|Greg and a yellow hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)266.png|Greg and a blue hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)267.png|Greg and a red hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)268.png|Greg and a white hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)269.png|Greg and another yellow hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)270.png File:YummyYummy(1998)271.png File:YummyYummy(1998)272.png|Greg holding a pink hankie File:YummyYummy(1998)273.png File:YummyYummy(1998)274.png File:YummyYummy(1998)275.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy(1998)276.png|Greg blowing the pink hankie away File:YummyYummy(1998)277.png|Greg waving his wand File:YummyYummy(1998)278.png File:YummyYummy(1998)279.png File:YummyYummy(1998)280.png File:YummyYummy(1998)281.png File:YummyYummy(1998)282.png File:YummyYummy(1998)283.png File:YummyYummy(1998)284.png NumbersRhumba-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray, Ned and Freya File:YummyYummy(1998)286.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)287.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)288.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard1.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard2.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard3.jpg|Numbers Rhumba File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard4.png File:YummyYummy(1998)289.jpg|The Wiggles, Sian, Cassandra, and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)290.png File:YummyYummy(1998)291.png File:YummyYummy(1998)292.png File:YummyYummy(1998)293.png File:YummyYummy(1998)294.png File:YummyYummy(1998)295.png|Sian, Cassandra, and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)296.png File:YummyYummy(1998)297.png File:YummyYummy(1998)298.jpg|Jeff and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)299.jpg|Jeff and Cassandra File:YummyYummy(1998)300.jpg|Jeff and Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)301.png File:YummyYummy(1998)302.png File:YummyYummy(1998)303.png File:YummyYummy(1998)304.png File:YummyYummy(1998)305.jpg|The Wiggles and Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)306.png File:YummyYummy(1998)307.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet File:YummyYummy(1998)308.png FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:YummyYummy(1998)310.png|"I've got some grapes to put in the fruit salad bowl." PaultheCook.jpg|''"I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl." File:YummyYummy(1998)312.png|"I'm chopping up some melon." FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|"I've peeled a banana!" File:YummyYummy(1998)314.png FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|"Beauty, mate!" File:YummyYummy(1998)316.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)317.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard1.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard2.jpg|Fruit Salad File:FruitSalad1998titlecard3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)318.png GregSingingFruitSalad-1998.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul making fruit salad File:YummyYummy(1998)320.png|"Uh-huh-huh" File:YummyYummy(1998)321.png File:YummyYummy(1998)322.png File:YummyYummy(1998)323.png File:YummyYummy(1998)324.png File:YummyYummy(1998)325.png File:YummyYummy(1998)326.png File:YummyYummy(1998)327.png File:YummyYummy(1998)328.png File:YummyYummy(1998)329.png File:YummyYummy(1998)330.png File:YummyYummy(1998)331.png File:YummyYummy(1998)332.png File:YummyYummy(1998)333.png File:YummyYummy(1998)334.png File:YummyYummy(1998)335.png File:YummyYummy(1998)336.png File:YummyYummy(1998)337.png File:YummyYummy(1998)338.png File:YummyYummy(1998)339.png File:YummyYummy(1998)340.png File:YummyYummy(1998)341.png File:YummyYummy(1998)342.png File:YummyYummy(1998)343.png|Paul vocalizing File:YummyYummy(1998)344.png MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We had a great time today."'' GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We hope you had a lot of fun too."'' AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We'll see you again soon."'' JeffinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"Bye-bye from The Wiggles."'' TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving File:YummyYummy(1998)350.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling their fingers File:YummyYummy1998endcredits1.png|The end credits YummyYummy1998EndCredits.jpg File:YummyYummy1998endcredits3.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits4.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits5.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits6.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits7.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits8.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits9.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits10.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits11.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits12.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits13.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits14.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits15.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits16.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits17.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits18.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits19.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits20.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits21.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits22.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits23.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits24.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits25.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits26.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits27.png File:YummyYummy1998endcredits28.png File:YummyYummy1998endboard.png|The endboard File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG|HIT Entertainment Logo (located on Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy) File:ClassicWigglesendboard.png|Endboard (only exclusive to YouTube) Bandicam 2019-08-04 19-51-03-419.jpg Alternate, Titleless, Extended or Unedited Footage File:HotPotato-1998(Titleless)1.png File:HotPotato-1998(Titleless)2.png File:HotPotato-1998(Titleless)3.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)-1998(Titleless)1.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)-1998(Titleless)2.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)-1998(Titleless)3.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)-1998(Titleless)4.png File:Henry'sDance-1998(Titleless)1.png File:Henry'sDance-1998(Titleless)2.png File:Henry'sDance-1998(Titleless)3.png File:Walk-1998Prologue(Unedited).jpg|Greg in an unedited shot of Walk File:Walk-1998(Titleless).png File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammer1998Prologue(Unedited).png File:ClareFieldinYummyYummy(1998).jpg File:ShakyShaky(1998)ExtendedShot1.png File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue6.png File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue7.jpg File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue8.jpg File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue9.jpg File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue10.jpg File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue11.png File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue12.png File:ShakyShaky(1998)ExtendedShot2.png HavenuShalomAlechem-1998(Titleless)1.png HavenuShalomAlechem-1998(Titleless)2.png File:YummyYummy(1998)246(AlternateAngle).png File:FruitSalad-1998(Titleless)1.png File:FruitSalad-1998(Titleless)2.png File:FruitSalad-1998(Titleless)3.png Puppet songs (American and UK versions) PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner title PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetGregandJoeytheCrab.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|Puppets Anthony, Murray & Jeff PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy JoeyinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yippee!"'' TheLizardPuppetsinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|"La, la, la, la, LAAAAAAA!!!" PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff FrankinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Frank Iggy.jpg|Iggy WigglemixGoof.jpg|Puppeteer's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfishinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|''"Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy! Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car banner title CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword PuppetGregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Puppet Greg TheCatfishBrothersinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Catfish Brothers GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Alternate Song Title Cards (TV Series 2, Hot Potatoes) HotPotatoFoodtitlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)Numbers&Countingtitlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title Henry'sDanceCowsandDuckstitlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title WalkTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title JoannieWorksWithOneHammerTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title ShakyShakyDressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title HavenuShalomAlechemHistorytitlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title FruitSaladFoodtitlecard.jpg|Rainbow Title GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship Banner HotPotatoWigglesTimetitlecard.png JoannieWorksWithOneHammerWigglesTimetitlecard.png TheMonkeyDanceWigglesTimetitlecard.png HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Fruit Salad from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) HotPotato-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (the 2014 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TheMonkeyDance-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (the 2014 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) VHS and DVD Cover Gallery Australian releases YummyYummy(re-recording)BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyRe-RecordingFullCover.jpg|Full cover YummyYummy(re-recording)SpineandVHSTape.jpg|Spine and VHS tape 8627F3A9-1BAA-42F6-8936-C2E7E491B429.jpeg|Inlay YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD Cover (Double feature w/ Wiggle Time) YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Disc YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release).jpg|Handle case re-release YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release)-BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDoubleFeatureRe-Release.jpg|Classic Collection re-release cover 1447223220_20151111142303.png|Back cover YummyYummyAUSDVD.jpeg|DVD Cover North American releases The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-1999-Anthony.jpg|Large Clamshell US VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-1999-Anthony-_57.jpg|Back cover File:YummyYummyUSVHS.jpeg|Tape File:YummyYummyUSVHSwithoutitemnumber.jpeg|Tape without item number YummyYummy-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|Small Clamshell US VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs-_57 (1).jpg|Tape Scan 2.jpeg|2002 Canadian VHS Tape C7D1A335-B369-4F48-8DBB-D5951B4AA8C3.png|Slipcase Cover 8647945F-3C68-4D06-992B-4FC45BF2D3B2.png|Back cover YummyYummyUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover YummyYummyUSADVD.jpg|Disc File:The Wiggles Yummy Yummy 2003 (2006) DVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc The_Wiggles-_Yummy_Yummy_2007_Full_DVD_Cover.jpg|WHY Re-release DVD cover The_Wiggles-_Yummy_Yummy_2007_DVD_Disc.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD disc File:EB96D255-5081-4DE8-BA59-F7713CCA57C3.jpeg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover YummyYummy-NCircleDVDCover.jpg|NCircle re-release cover File:CE72B38B-0B36-4876-BE92-98C64EED1ACF.jpeg|Disc 4F4E0856-0393-40D2-977B-264FF352C296.jpeg|Inside cover United Kingdom releases IMG_9766.jpg|Unreleased/prototype VHS cover YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|VHS Cover YummyYummyUKVHSBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover FullSizeRender.jpg|Spine FullSizeRender (3).jpg|Tape FullSizeRender (5).jpg|Tape side WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Wiggle Time TootToot+YummyYummyVHS.jpg|VHS cover (Double Bill w/ Toot Toot!) 20160905_142526.jpg|Back cover 20160905_142626.jpg|Inside cover TootToot!_YummyYummyDVD.jpg|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover 71kmTP0-05L._SL1239_.jpg|DVD Cover TootToot!+YummyYummyDVDBack.jpg|Back cover TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151023_030.jpg|Disc $_32,0000000.JPG|Woolworths Worthit! DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-Plus-Yummy-Yummy-Dvd-_57.jpg|Woolworths Worthit! back cover VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo YummyYummyGeneralExgibition1998.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo US 1999 Alternate VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png DistributedByLogo.png LyrickStudiosLogo.jpeg US 2000 VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png Barney'sRhymeTimeRhythmVHSTrailer.jpg File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png MoreBarneySongsVHSTrailer.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png US 2002 DVD PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG BobtheBuilder-BobSavestheDayVHS&DVDTrailer.png Barney-RoundandRoundWeGoVHSTrailer.jpg AngelinaBallerina-FriendsForeverVHSTrailer.jpg Kipper-PlaytimeVHSTrailer.jpg HoopDeeDoo-It'saWigglyPartytrailer3.jpeg US 2007 DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg US 2012 DVD NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2011).jpeg ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2011).jpeg RaggsTrailer.jpeg SidTheScienceKidTrailer1.png SidTheScienceKidTrailer2.png YummyYummy2011endboard.jpeg NCircleClosingScreen(2012)Version1.jpeg WordWorldTrailer.jpeg DiveOllyDiveTrailer1.png TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png Chloe'sClosetTrailer.jpeg MightyMachinesTrailer.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1998